Into The Night
by Detective Jules
Summary: The explanation why Meg Austin really left.


INTO THE NIGHT  
  
by cat  
  
Disclaimers: JAG and all it's characters belong to DPB, NBC and CBS, I'm just using them for entertainment  
  
Note 1: This is strange, this is different, this is totally crazy and absolutely freaked out, read it anyways, I've been told it's good. Thanx Adam!  
  
Summary: Why Meg Austin really left...  
  
Into The Night  
  
0100 local time  
  
Vietnam Memorial Wall  
  
Meg Austin was lying on top the wall, eyes lost in the stars above. She was thinking about how 'the incident', as she referred to it had changed her life, or whatever it was, that she was living now. *No, not living, existing* she reminded herself. Tonight was the night.   
  
It had happend five years ago, and in exactly one hour she had to do, what had been done to her. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it had to be the one who occupied her heart. Though she had learned to accept her new form of existing meanwhile, yes, she even liked it by now, but the task she had to fulfill tonight was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But at least she had her daddy back - for good.  
  
Suddenly a shadow darkened her face. She looked up. "Hey kiddo."  
  
"Daddy." She rose and hugged him close.  
  
"You're afraid, aren't you?"  
  
"Like never before in my life." She thought a second. "Forget the life part."  
  
"Oh peach. It's not that bad. Don't be afraid, I'm here for you, and so are all of us. You've grown to an important part of our community very quickly. I mean, it's only been five years, and you're already about to enter the final level. The one that's going to make you one of us completely."  
  
"Daddy, this still is so weird. I've never believed in this, and look at me now. I am, what I never believed in. So are you, and so is Harm going to be. I don't want to kill him daddy. I love him."  
  
"I know how you feel, I've been there. But just remember, that you're not really going to kill him."  
  
"I know. He'll hate me."  
  
"No he won't. He'll find you biting."  
  
"That supposed to be funny?"  
  
"I know it worked, you're trying to supress a smile."  
  
"Ok, you've won. It is kinda funny."  
  
"Oh baby, I love you. C'mon, the time has come."  
  
0150 local time  
  
unknown hideout  
  
"Ready?" Dan Austin was so proud of his daughter. For different reasons that normal fathers would be proud of their daughters. Daughters who weren't seducing men to give them the kiss of death.  
  
"As ready as I can be for this." She walked up to the eldest of them. Nobody really knew exactly how old he was but he was one of them for centuries if not millenia.  
  
"Precious little Meg." He stroked her hair softly and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you remember what to do?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, then it's time for us to get ready to celebrate this special night, when you come back with your flyboy."  
  
"God, I almost forgot his nightblindness, that's not fair."  
  
"He's not going to suffer from nightblindness anymore after tonight. All of us believe in you, don't let us down."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Drink this, it'll give you the strength you need now." He handed her an ancient golden cup, decorated with many ornaments.  
  
The tall blonde took it grateful and drank the warm liquid thirstily. He was right. The drink really made her stronger and she was finally ready for the task that was awaiting her now.  
  
0200 local time  
  
JAG HQ  
  
*Typically Harm* she thought. *After midnight and he's still working on some case.*  
  
It was a hot night, typically for June. So Harm had opened his window for some fresh air. Meg was glad about this, so she didn't have to shock him right away by knocking on his window. She just walked in silently.  
  
*How do I start this now?* "Remember me?"  
  
A somehow familiar voice startled Harm out of the case he was thinking about. He looked up to see a tall, slender and somehow extremely pale Meg Austin standing in front of him. He jumped up and hugged her. "Of course I remember you. Meg. Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you during the last years? I tried to find you, but you had just disappeared. What did you do? How are you?" He was about to ask her all the questions, that were running through his mind since  
  
her sudden departure five years ago.  
  
She laid her finger on his lips. "Shh. Calm down again please." Afterwards she gave him a soft brief kiss, directly on the place, where her finger had been mere moments ago.  
  
"Meg, what, what was that?"  
  
"I think people call it kiss."  
  
"I know, it was a kiss. But why? Why now?"  
  
"Let's say the time has come."  
  
"Meg, what's going on here? This is so strange." Suddenly he remembered something else. "How did you come in here anyway? I thought, I had locked the door."  
  
"I took the window."  
  
He looked at her, as if she had lost her mind. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'll proove it later. Now sit back and listen. This night is going to change your life for good my dear." She pushed him back in his deskchair and sat down in his lap facing him.  
  
"Meg, tell me what is going on here. You're frightening me."  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'll be here for you. Now just listen to my story. You asked where I have been."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, believe it or not, I've found my father again, or rather he found me."  
  
"I thought he was dead."  
  
"So did I. Well, he's not, somehow."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"Harm, do you know Dracula?"  
  
"Not personally." The still very puzzled lawyer managed it to flash the woman in his lap a smile.  
  
"What do you think about vampirestorys?"  
  
He started to giggle. "What?"  
  
"Just answer my question."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to say now? Why, have you written one?"  
  
"I'm not an author. So?"  
  
"That differs. Some are great and some just suck."  
  
"Do you think, it may be possible, that vampires exist?"  
  
"Meg, no, of course not. But I won't buy it, that you've come back to ask me that after five years."  
  
"Well, actually not really. But it's the first step."  
  
"The first step?"  
  
"Yes. Your first step."  
  
"My first step? Of what?"  
  
"Of becoming what you don't believe in. Just like me five years ago."  
  
"Meg, please stop playing this trick on me. Whatever you're up to, I think that can wait until later. I'm so glad that you're back, we have so much catching up to do."  
  
"Not tonight. Tonight you're just going to find me biting."  
  
"I always do Meg, always have, always will."  
  
"I meant something different. Haven't you noticed anything about me? Especially my outward appeareance?"  
  
"Well, don't be offended, but you look very pale tonight, maybe because of the moonlight ."  
  
"No, it's not. I'm always that pale now. And that's what I meant. That'snothing to worry about. It's exactly how it's supposed to be."  
  
"Meg, this really is funny. I know what's going on. It's a bet, right? You betted that you'll convince me, that you're a vampire. And the next thing you're going to is showing me your fake fang teeth, right?"  
  
"Not exactly, it's not a bet, it's a task. And they're not fake." She opened her mouth and licked over her pearlwhite teeth, what made them sparkle in the moonlight.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. Now take this plastic out of your mouth and start being my old Meg again, ok?"  
  
"Your old Meg? Actually I'm still very young, you know?"  
  
"You know what I meant. Meg, this is not funny anymore, stop playing this game with me!"  
  
"I told you before, it is not a game. Follow me." The meanwhile rather angry Navy officer was taken by his hand and let to the window by the beauty, that had showed up in his office so suddenly. He was surprised by her strength as he tried to get away from the grip she had on him.  
  
"Harm, do you still trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do. This is just so weird Meg. Why are you telling me all this shit?"  
  
"Because tonight, I'm going to make you a part of my so called life again. That's what I have to do. You're the still the one who occupies my heart. And as long, as you're still human, I can't really be one of them, and I have to become one of them completely, so that I won't be captured between two worlds." A tear of blood emerged her eye.  
  
Harm looked deep into her eyes, as she told him that and saw the whole truth mirrored there.  
  
"Oh Meg, you're not telling me any stories, you're really a vampire. Wow, well, I don't know, what to say now." He stroked the red tear way. I've never seen a vampire cry in any of the movies."  
  
That was a big shock for him. Vampires have never been something, that interested him. Creatures of phantasy, nothing more, nothing less. But now? This was reality, and there was Meg. His Meg. One of them? He saw it in her eyes. They hadn't really lost their light, but still, he could see death in them.  
  
Her skin was as pale as skin of a corpse. And her lips were crimson. He still wished is was a stupid joke. But he knew it was true.  
  
"It's not at all like in the movies. Well, a lot is similar. But that's not important now. Please just forget that all of this has happened. I just can't do this." She kissed him on his lips again, and climbed on  
  
the windowsill.  
  
Harm followed her and took her wrist in his hand. "No, no Meg, I'm not going to let you go again. You broke my heart once, and that is not going to happen again, get that?" Within seconds he made a decision. The decision to follow his heart, no matter what price he had to pay. "I love you Meg, I have loved you from the very beginning, and this love resurfaced the moment you said 'Remember me?'. I don't know, what exactly you have to do to make me a vampire as well, but just do it, ok? Cause if not, I'm just going to jump down here and end it all."  
  
"Harm, you don't know, what that means, you're giving up your life.You're going to die."  
  
"You said I'm the one who's occuping your heart, if that is true, you won't let me die." With these words and a lot of trust in Meg Austin he just jumped off the windowsill.  
  
"Harm, nooooooo." The beautiful vampire did exactly, what he was expecting her to do and saved him by going after him, opening her arms and catching him before the asphalt could splatter his brain.  
  
"I knew, I could trust you. So how is it to fly?"  
  
Meg flashed him her sweetest smile, exposing her fang teeth. "You're the pilot."  
  
"Don't you have to bite me or something?"  
  
"The kiss of death, my baby, it's the kiss of death." She buried her teeth in his neck, while she took him up into the air with her.   
  
Harm felt her kiss his neck softly and noticed a short sharp pain afterwards. Every drop of blood that she sucked out of him brought a different memory from his life to the surface. He saw his dad, his mom  
  
and Frank, Admiral Chegwidden, Mac, Bud, Harriet and little AJ, Krennick and Kate. And after all these flashes, there she was. His Meg. A wonderful bride, completely dressed in white, her hair was falling around her beautiful face like silk. She was motioning him to come closer. So he did. Now they were finally united again. He embraced her and spun her around, followed by a long passionate kiss. Suddenly her hand was closing his eyes and laying him down. Whispers were arriving in his mind. "Sleep my beauty. I'll be here when you wake up again, don't fear the reaper my darling, once you're dead, I'm here to bring you rebirth. I love you Harm." That was the last thing he heared before he drifted off completely.   
  
At first everything was dark, then he saw a wonderful white light, flooded by dozens of colours, colours that he had never ever seen before in his life, colours of which he didn't know the name, or if they even had a name. And he saw his Meg again. But this time he saw her different than ever before, he saw absolute beauty, pure love and and eternal life. Impersonated by the woman he kept on dreaming about for the last five years. She streched her hand out to him, he took it gratefully and was led out of the bright light into the darkness of the night. The stars were shining above him, but they didn't seem so far  
  
away anymore. It was as if they were talking to him. Telling him, that everyhing was going to be allright. When he looked at them closer, he saw Meg's face in each of them. Her sparkling baby blues, her ruby lips, her satin skin. "Meg." He noticed himself cry out for her. He didn't really hear it, he just felt it. Then he felt her voice. "I'm here my baby, I'm here. Lie still sweetheart. This is over soon."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It is death my dear, you're dying."  
  
He felt her lips on his. This touch brought a jolt of life back to him. Her tongue was running over his lips, spreading warmth over them. The warmth felt so good. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and felt this  
  
warmth flood him together with Meg's tongue. He sucked hard on it, not wanting to spill a single drop of the warm liquid that was coming along.  
  
His thirst for more grew with every drop he tasted. He didn't notice that they were up in the air again meanwhile. All he was aware of was the incredible sensation that was filling him. Suddenly Meg pulled back.  
  
"That's enough for now."  
  
"I want more."  
  
"Later, first your body has to adapt to the things that happend during the last minutes. Be patient. Just a little more, your chase for your first bait is going to begin soon enough."  
  
"Meg, this feels so incredible. I'm seeing and hearing and smelling, yes even tasting things, that I haven't even been aware of before. The stars are talking to me, the trees are singing a song, the stones are  
  
smiling, what is going on?"  
  
"It's all right Harm, you've just entered another level of existence, one that makes you aware of so much more than all the mortals. Welcome to immortality."  
  
"Gosh, Meg, my...my nightblindness. It's away, gone with the wind somehow."  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as some figures emerged the darkness that was surrounding them.  
  
"I told you so little one, didn't I?" The Eldest and her father were among them.  
  
"Yes, you did. Harm, I want you to meet our community. This is The Eldest. He refuses to tell us his name." She smiled at him. "All we know about him is that he's well, the eldest member of our coven."  
  
"Welcome flyboy. Spread your wings."  
  
"My wings?"  
  
"You don't really have wings of course. The flying is something I'll show you later. The night is still young and there is so much more to come." Meg explained. "I want you to meet my daddy. Daddy, this is Harm, Harm this is my dad. He's the one, who brought me in."  
  
"Welcome son."  
  
"Thanx. I think."  
  
"Oh, you're still a little unsure, what sexy boy, that'll change soon enough." A dark haired female and completely dressed in black vampire approached him and scrached over his cheek with the long black nail of her forefinger.  
  
"Keep your grubby hands off him Felica. He's mine." Meg shoved her out of the way. "Well, that was Felica. She can't resist anyone. Be beware of her. She's more of a whore than Krennik."  
  
"Ok, kids, that's enough for now. Meg, why don't you let me have a little chat with your flyboy?" The old vampire asked.  
  
Harm shot her a panicked glance. She slid her arm around his neck and her tongue into his mouth.  
  
"Meg Austin, leave him alone now!" With that her father had to draw her away from Harm.  
  
"She's quite a bitch herself, you know?" Felica approached Harm once more, but was stopped by Meg, who pulled her away from him at her hair.  
  
"I'll never be able to beat you in that category though."  
  
The Eldest spoke up. "Would somebody please stop them from scratching each others eyes out?" He led Harm away from the whole group that had gathered to welcome their newbie. "I'm sorry you had to witness this. They're usually not that extreme, especially Meg isn't. But I don't think I have to tell you anything about her."  
  
"Well, it's been a while since we last met."  
  
"And she was still human then, so were you. I know. Even though it's a very long time ago for me, I can still remember my first years. My fears, my doubts, my hopes. Everything. But now let's discuss the  
  
serious topic. You have still one more chance to back out from this. This would mean your death. And everlasting grief for Meg. But I don't think you're ever going to leave her side again."  
  
"No, no, I want to stay. I love Meg, I have loved her from the very beginning and will love her till the very end. She has occupied my heart as much as I have hers. We just belong together. I kinda knew it all of  
  
the time, but after she gave me her kiss of death, I'm sure about it.I've seen us together for eternity, and that's how I want it to be."  
  
"I know. And I know she feels the same about you. Then let's see where she is. As she said, the night's still young." He led Harm into a labyrinth of tunnels.  
  
"Wow, where are we now?" The experienced pilot and navy lawyer had never seen something like this before.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. we have to find Meg now, she's the one to teach you. She's probably in the lab."  
  
"Lab? You have a lab?"  
  
"Yes we do, here we are." They entered a room filled with lots of computers and cables everywhere. "This is our computerlab. Meg's playground. See, she's over there. Go, she's waiting for you."  
  
Harm turned around, but the old vampire was gone and nowhere to be seen.  
  
Instead Meg approached him. "I bet you're thirsty."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's not thirst like I know it."  
  
"It's thirst, hunger and burning desire combined. I know, let's go." She took his hand and let him out into the night again.  
  
"Where are we going Meg?"  
  
"I'm going to show you life after dusk. Time for some club hopping."  
  
"Club hopping?"  
  
"Exactly, do you know the 'Wicked'?"  
  
"Not yet I think."  
  
"It's just around the corner." They entered a parking area. "I hope you don't mind if I drive." She had walked up to a bike and sat down on it.  
  
"A Harley-Davidson?"  
  
"Ever driven one of these?"  
  
"No, I'm not really into bikes, you know?"  
  
"You will be in a few minutes, it's incredible. Sit up and hold on tight."  
  
"Don't we need helmets?"  
  
"What for, ever seen the headline 'Vampire killed in a motorcycle accident'?"  
  
"No, but if the police stops us?"  
  
"They can't, we're too fast."  
  
Harm sat up and slung his arms around Meg's body. He cupped her breasts from behind.  
  
"Why did I know you'd do that?" She smirks  
  
"Don't like it?"  
  
She started the engine and the motor roared. "I didn't say that."  
  
On the drive to the club they enjoyed the wind around them and the speed that caused this wind. Meg was right, Harm fell for it right away. She pulled up in front of the club.  
  
"Wow, Meg you were so right, this ride was wonderful."  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
They entered the club and were greated by the HIM song "For You". It had just started.  
  
- In the grace of your love I writhe, writhe in pain  
  
In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same -  
  
- I'm for you  
  
I'm for you -  
  
"Wonderful, let's get something to drink." Meg grins  
  
- I'm killing myself for your love and again all is lost  
  
In 777 ways I love you 'til my death do us apart -  
  
"Yeah, please I'd kill for it now."  
  
"That's exactly what you have to do for it Harm."  
  
- I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are  
  
I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love  
  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are -  
  
"Stay here and follow me out when I give you a sign, ok?"  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
- In 666 ways I love you and my heaven is wherever you are -  
  
Meg approached a young guy and started to dance her way around him.  
  
- I'm here for you - I am here for you  
  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
  
I'm here for you - I am here for you -  
  
The song was over, and the poor guy whose fate was already sealed by now, wasn't able to take his eyes of the tall beauty anymore. And when the next song started they were dancing close.  
  
"What do you say sweetie, let's go for some fresh air."  
  
He went with her willingly. On their way out Meg gave Harm a wink and he followed them.  
  
Meg led the poor boy around the corner in a dark and empty alley. The only light was coming from the moon. There she pressed him against the brick wall of a house. She whispered in his ear: "How old are  
  
you honey?"  
  
"22, today is my birthday."  
  
"And it'll be the day of your death." With that she sunk her teeth into his flesh and started to suck life out of him as Harm approached them.  
  
He stared at Meg unbelievingly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Harm, you'll get used to it. He tastes good. Drink."  
  
Harm's thirst was stronger than anything else and though he was still skeptical he started to drink from where Meg had opened him already. That felt so good, he could feel the warmth of his blood stream through his body and he emptied him completely, making sure that there wasn't any drop of blood wasted. Then he turned around to see Meg looking at him with a smile on her lips and in her eyes.  
  
"Good, huh?"  
  
"Very. I want more."  
  
"Speak of the devil..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There." Meg motioned to a young couple that was making out in a car across the street. "Let's go."  
  
"Not a bad idea either." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His tongue in her mouth had still the taste of blood on it. And as much, as she loved to kiss him, the hunger was stronger. Plus, Harm still had a task to fulfill before becoming a real member of their community.  
  
"Later Harm. Dinner is served." She led him to the car, and there they entered the car and sat down in the backseats quietly and completely unnoticed by the young couple, that shared their last kiss. Meg slipped her hand around Harm's neck and pulled his head close. This time she started the kiss. Their tongues were playing with each other in a frenzy soon. And these actions in the backseat weren't unnoticed by the two in the front any longer. First they just looked at each other completely confused.  
  
"What the fuck..." The guy managed t get out.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, what lingu." Harm contered.  
  
The girl just started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny honey?" Meg asked, pronouncing the 'honey' in a way that made her laugh even more.  
  
"None of my friends is going to believe that, when I'm gonna tell them tomorrow."  
  
"Oh you won't tell them dear." Meg smiled.  
  
"I won't? Why not?"  
  
Harm shrugged his shoulders, "Hmh, maybe because corpses don't talk." He flashed them his flyboy grin and exposed his new gained fangteeth. So did Meg. The two youngsters started to scream and wanted to run out of the car, but Meg looked at the doors, they were locked, and they were lost. Harm looked at her surprised. "We have supernatural abilities?"  
  
"Oh you mean except being immortal and able to fly?" She smiled.  
  
"I know, the night is young." He smiled back at her and they kissed quickly.  
  
"Exactly. Let's eat. Follow your instincts." She burried her teeth in the young boy in front of her, while Harm did the same with the girl. After they were finished, they leaned back, Meg looked up, the roof of the convertible disappeared and the radio started to play, above them the moon and the sparkling stars.  
  
Harm took Meg's hand in his and smiled as he watched up. "You know, they have always reminded me to you."  
  
"The stars?"  
  
"Yeah, your baby blues sparkle just the same."  
  
"You're so sweet." She leaned over and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you Meg." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
  
After that the stars were the only witnesses to their passionate lovemaking.  
  
THE END 


End file.
